


Lucifer's Fall

by Emariia



Series: Lucifer's Journey [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Religion, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Lucifer was one of the first angels. Made the highest, with Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael.The other angels were made underneath them, and Lucifer and his three closest brothers were given the task to teach and take care of the other angels. Lucifer and his three brothers, of course, were taught by God.The root of his sin started at his birth.





	Lucifer's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So as I delved into my Beginnings, I took a quick peek into all of the creations of the Earth from all the different religions so I could like, pick and pull from all of them. I ended up scrapping that idea anyway but AFTER that I was in Church on Sunday (closet Agnostic) with my family and the priest included Lucifer in his homily. 
> 
> And it got me thinking. 
> 
> Like, I'd never actually read the bible, and when I was younger, parents jsut told me that Lucifer thought he was better than God and I thought-
> 
> A creature created to have no free will CANNOT think they're better than God. 
> 
> So I did some research. Multiple sources have led to several conclusions. 
> 
> One of them is that the Bible has been edited too many times. 
> 
> But the overall gist of it is that Lucifer refused to love humanity and was cast out of heaven. That was the only thing they could all agree on. 
> 
> Then I found this thing- 
> 
> https://thevalueofsparrows.com/2016/08/19/spiritual-warfare-lucifer-soulless-evil/
> 
> And it helped explain a lot and birthed this lil fic. 
> 
> ANyway. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer was one of the first angels. Made the highest, with Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. 

 

The other angels were made underneath them, and Lucifer and his three closest brothers were given the task to teach and take care of the other angels. Lucifer and his three brothers, of course, were taught by God. 

 

The root of his sin started at his birth. 

 

God gave Lucifer the ability to see his own worth. 

 

So Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael taught the other angels and sang in heavenly choirs and looked down on earth and all of God’s creations during the seven long, long Days, and rejoiced. Because it was beautiful, because it was created by the being that made them. God made the earth to support a paradise, and some parts were rocky, some parts were icy, but they were perfect, because the rocky and icy parts made the places lush with greenery seem so much more beautiful than they already were. In the presence of shadows, light seems brighter. 

 

And the animals were made.

 

Adorable creatures, ferocious creatures, meek creatures, proud creatures. 

 

But all of them bowed to God. 

 

Everything bowed to God. 

 

God was everything. 

 

And the world rejoiced, because it existed, because it was a spot of bright, blinding  _ life _ amidst the vast void of nothingness. Against the endless inky blackness, Earth, God’s beautiful creation, shone brighter and more beautiful than anything Lucifer had seen. 

 

Angels were created in God’s image, but were still given their own faces. Lucifer was called the most beautiful. Bright and light and beautiful. The morning star. Against the inky blackness of the void, he shone brighter than the closest star. Six white, pearly wings and platinum blonde hair and shining, silver eyes.

 

Beautiful. 

 

And then came man. 

 

Adam and Eve were inventive. They were beautiful, like the animals. They commanded and named and directed, but they bowed to God and his words. 

 

Like the animals.

 

Like the world.

 

Like the angels. 

 

But not the snake. 

 

God had given the snake a silver tongue, slithering and sinuous and sneaky. 

 

The angels had a new word. 

 

Blasphemous. 

 

The snake was blasphemous. 

 

And it convinced Eve to take a bite of the apple. 

 

The angels,  _ Lucifer _ watched as the beautiful soft silver soul turned suddenly blinding white, and then was encased in shadows as Eve’s body lost its innocence. 

 

In that moment, Lucifer felt  _ fury. _

 

Neither of them had the  _ right _ to ignore  _ God. _

 

Lucifer watched in despair as Adam’s soul turned the same blinding white, and felt mildly annoyed, but understood that God sent down Michael. Lucifer might have accidentally killed Adam and Eve with his grace, and he never wanted to destroy any of God’s creations, unless he was told. 

 

And  _ then. _

 

Cain and Abel and the betrayal. The angelic host watched as God created his second punishment in less than a Day, even as many many days passed. And humanity and it’s bright, shadowy souls spread and created ordered chaos, just as much of an oxymoron as their own contradictory existence. They polluted Earth and shaped it and in a single Day, there were enough of them with dark enough souls to try and build a tower to the angels. 

 

Before Lucifer built up enough fury to smite them, God did it for him and created Language in one. 

 

Lucifer was just glad snakes could only talk among themselves, now. 

 

Humans continued to sin and sin and Lucifer was mostly content to sing with his brothers, even if in his heart of hearts, he was discontent to sing about the humans as one of God’s creations. 

 

Everything bowed to God. 

 

God was everything. 

 

But Lucifer found it hard to see God in humans. He spent most of his time staring into the unpopulated forests, rivers and oceans. 

 

After all, darkness made light shine brighter. If there was darkness on Earth, it made the garden and the beautiful, simple creatures seem that much more beautiful. 

 

And the humans spread and spread all over the earth, and Lucifer was more and more desperate to seek solace in the still beauty of trees and the elegance of rivers, the swaying of the blades of grass in cool winds and the shimmering of schools of fish. 

 

And then God sent down his spirit into a human, gave them a savior, and they  _ killed him as a criminal. _

 

And God’s spirit stayed on Earth, to continue to Save humanity for as long as they stayed Good.

 

As long as their souls stayed white. 

 

God had already created Hell, an opposite of Heaven, which would be for the white souled humans. The grey and black would go to Purgatory and Hell, and Lucifer found it fitting that those souls as black as coal would burn like it. 

 

But then-

 

Oh,  _ then- _

 

God said he was going away, and he asked the angels to love the humans as himself, and Lucifer-

 

He 

 

Just

 

_ Burst- _

 

And all of the pride, the hateful words that had been burning slowly inside of him flowed out and it cleansed him and he felt purer, he had released the hate and he was left panting and trembling and shaking in the aftermath, ready to be obedient, ready to serve, because he  _ understood _ the humans now, he knew how it was to bottle up all the hate. And he looked around and up to share this with Father and his Brothers, but they stared at him in  _ shockhorrorawedisbelief _ disgust-

 

And Lucifer

 

Fell

 

Felt his heart breaking into pieces and saw the bright white and gold gates of Heaven as he Fell, saw the shining brightness against the Void, saw that the darkness made the shining, pearly gates shine so brightly-

 

And as his wings burned and his feathers crumbled to ash-

 

As he fell past Earth and Purgatory to Hell-

 

He Saw.

 

The light made the darkness seem that much darker. 

 

He Saw, and he Fell, and he Mourned.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr!


End file.
